A Deep Wanting Love: The tangled threads of Hope
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter One:**_

_Marriage!?  
_

_How __overbearing__ can thy father be!_

- - - -

* * *

It was after the Meiji restoration of 1867. The rulers of West of Japan Inu no Taishou, the great emperor and Inu Taiyoukai that ever walked upon the face of the Earth. He was married to a beautiful human woman named Izayoi, she was graced with intelligence, charm, and beauty. He had two sons named Sesshomaru and InuYasha, Sesshomaru was commander of the imperial Army since his son showed strength and no weakness. He was quiet, intelligent, extraordinarily blessed with strength like his father, and to himself. He was the child of his first wife who past away many years ago, the second son he had with the human woman was InuYasha, he was the adventurous, smart mouth, and loud one. InuYasha was indeed strong but he did show some emotions in his human form but they could barely see. He also had two daughters by Izayoi Mari and Aimi, they were both half demons. Mari was a bit like InuYasha, she had an attitude but she had silver hair and dark purple eyes, a combination of the mother and father. Aimi was more like the mother and Sesshomaru, beautiful and kind but sometimes silent and stern. She had raven black hair and amber colored eyes like the men of the family. Since the great Inu Taiyoukai was unsure if his eldest son Sesshomaru would want to get married he decided to marry off his younger heir for alliance of the South Kingdom. He had not spoken about it yet but his wife was sure she could tell InuYasha herself since InuYasha favored the mother. InuYasha strolled down the halls of the beautiful Japanese castle. His hair was, he was wearing a red haiori and red hakama pants, his favorite attire. He was bored, there was nothing to entertain him. He envied his brother who got to lead the Army in case of war or just to make them stronger, why wouldn't father give him such a meaningful job? He showed much honor when he got the Emperor of the North to agree to an alliance during the war, was that not enough? The father seemed to favor Sesshomaru more in InuYasha's eyes. InuYasha went to his large room. He looked out his balcony like he always did enjoying the town folks.

"Sometimes I envy their freedom, heh! As if, I am the great prince InuYasha they should be envying me!" InuYasha stated proudly as he then heard his sliding room door being opened. He turned to see that it was his mother, the sunlight through the balcony shined on her raven black hair, her eyes were a dark shade of purple. Just her presence radiated warmth and kindness to anyone. She treated Sesshomaru as her son as well, Sesshomaru resented her and InuYasha but grown to deal with them.

"InuYasha, I have come to explain an important matter with you." Izayoi spoke softly as InuYasha blinked a few times and then turned to her as she sat down in the traditional Japanese way.

"What is it mother?" InuYasha asked.

"You are to be wedded to the princess of the South." Izayoi spoke as InuYasha's eye shot open.

"WHAT?!" He yelled but then took a deep breath and regained his composure, "Forgive me, but why mother?" He asked a bit of anger in his tone as she looked at him with a small frown.

"This would help with the alliance my son, and your father thinks its best you do so." She said as growled a bit.

"Why can't I marry who I want to? In fact I don't want to get married." He said as he crossed his arms. He could be very short-tempered and stubborn. Aimi entered the room and bowed at the sight of her mother and brother.

"Onii-sama, father wishes to see you. He is obviously aware that you reject this marriage." Aimi spoke softly as Izayoi did a small sigh, she stood and walked over to her eight year old daughter.

"Tell your father to wait, I can handle this." Izayoi explained as Aimi nodded and bowed once more before shutting the door and leaving.

"See, this is very important InuYasha, you must re-consider it." The boy's mother explained as he looked the other way.

"Fine, but do I get to meet her first?" He asked.

"Yes, you get to meet her. Your Chichi-gimi** ((Your Honorable Father))** would not mind that." Izayoi did not want her son to marry to someone he did not like and a meeting with the young princess would probably get the chance for him to grow on her. InuYasha sighed as his mother left thinking he wished to be alone, which he did.

**:-:-: At the South :-:-:**

A girl with wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, and cream colored skin watched her sister. Her sister name was Kiyome, she had dark purple hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She was cruel to Kagome and treated her as a maid more then a sister, the older sister was simply jealous of her younger sister's beauty and kindness.

"Kagome, fetch me some water!" Kiyome yelled in a demanding tone.

"Yes, onee-sama." Kagome bowed as she went down to the kitchen in her rag like clothing. Kagome's mother and father were unaware of Kiyome treatment of Kagome and when they asked why Kagome wore such clothing at home, the girl would simply say it is more comfortable. Kagome had a bowl of water in her hands as she went up the several staircases to her sisters' room, she opened the door and placed the water in front of her sister.

"Hnmph." Kiyome said as she sipped the water then she spit on Kagome, "This not cold! Its luke warm!" Kiyome shouted.

"I am sorry onee-sama." Kagome said as her tears blended in with the water that her sister spitted on her.

"Sorry does not excuse from your poor behavior. Lock yourself in your room for two days." Kiyome said as Kagome nodded and ran to her room, she fell in the middle of the floor and cried softly.

**:-:-: The Next Day: In The West :-:-:**

InuYasha was wearing a peasant attire with a hood over his head, sometimes he liked to sneak out in the town. He would watch children play, people kindly buy food from merchants and the beautiful blue sky was over his head and the beautiful aroma of flowers. He sighed as he then saw a young girl, she had given a little boy an apple who could not afford it and paid the merchant short she had apologized but the merchant threaten to slice her throat. She winced from the hold the merchant had on her wrist, and the little boy was terrified from what might become of the beautiful maiden. Her dark brown eyes showed fears but then InuYasha grabbed the merchant's shoulder.

"Let go of the woman." InuYasha said sternly as his amber eyes pierced on the merchant. The man simply let the woman go because he was sure that was the prince dressed in common street attire. The girl bowed. InuYasha caught her rosemary scent, it smelt like she had royal liquids and she was not from around here, what was she doing here? Dressed in street attires like he.

"May I ask what is your name." InuYasha said as the woman nodded.

"As my savior I am glad to speak my name, the name I was given is Kagome." She said as he did a small smile that she could not see.

"Be careful next time, and don't give brats food if you can't pay for them." He pointed out as she nodded slowly.

"I am aware of that now and I am sorry." Her voice was soft as she walked past him. He watched the woman walk away, from what he could see she was beautiful. Kagome was in the West to visit the daughter of one of the Emperor of the West nobles. Sango. Sango was best friends with the mistreated princess and would always offer comfort and the gift of friendship and trust. She believed she needed to see her since her older sister had deeply hurt her. To spit on someone meant that that person is lower then dirt itself and Kagome never thought of herself so low and it deeply hurt her.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - -

_**Chapter Two:**_

_We crossed paths_

_Once again_

- - - -

* * *

Once Kagome reached the side of the castle Sango resided in, Sango held her friend tightly. Kagome was happy to be in the embrace of the only person who treated her with kindness and respect.

"It has been such a long time since I've last seen you." The girl with dark brown hair that was held in a high ponytail with bangs on each side of her face and short ones that covered her forehead. Dark brown eyes that were now revealing happiness. She was wearing her royal Kimono garbs.

"Yes, its been a long time because Kiyome kept me busy." Kagome said as Sango let go of her friend, Sango deeply hated Kiyome. Kiyome was arrogant, selfish, and ignorant. Sango longed for a sister and saw Kagome as one but she was happy with the brother she had who was only five.

"How long can you stay?" Sango asked as Kagome looked down.

"Two days because Kiyome thinks I am in my room for now." Kagome said as Sango frowned.

"I understand." The brunette said as she let her friend in.

**:-:-: In The Castle :-:-:**

A man with a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" **((Chinese))** influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. He was no other than Sesshomaru, the nineteen year old looking three hundred year old demon. He was looking for one of the maidens that would clean the house. Yes, he did have this small infatuation with her and would watch her clean. He peeked through the hallway and he had found her. She had flowing jet black hair that ended to her mid-thighs, beautiful ocean blue eyes, pale colored skin that often glistened. Her name was Kikyo. She had been a servant for the castle for years now, since she was ten. She often smiled and bowed also walked gracefully. She look as if she was a princess in this castle. Izayoi favored her since she was much like the Empress and the little princesses liked her as well. Sesshomaru watched as she was looking at a painting, it seemed she had fulfilled her duties. InuYasha walked in the hallway from the other direction. He use to like the bell flower maiden but he knew he could not marry or love a mere servant. But he did ask for her advice on certain things since she was intelligent and her wisdom often helped him. Kikyo turned her attention to the silver haired hanyou and bowed.

"Hello Prince InuYasha." Kikyo spoke softly, her voice was somber and filled with compassion. He nodded as she stood straight.

"Hello Kikyo, have you heard that I must marry?" He asked as she nodded slowly. Sesshomaru actually watched with interest he knew that his brother had fallen for the maiden his eyes adored.

"Yes, I have heard. But how do you feel about that my prince." Kikyo watched as he looked down with a sad expression, "I take it that you are not ready or want marriage but I am sure if you met the young lady you will grow to love her." She smiled because she knew it also made him smile as well, her compassion and need to help other always affected others in ways they could not explain.

"You are right, but I fear that if I do not like her or grow to love her then I shall suffer." He said as she frowned.

"My prince, bad things happen if you think of the worst and thinking of good things to find that they don't always happen no matter what positive thoughts you put to mind. You have to think about others and be self-less by thinking like a rational realist not a pessimist or optimist, you have to think about the Kingdom. Do you want the South to be offended by your rejection? They will probably try to make fire with this land." Kikyo said as InuYasha sighed.

"You are right, but I am actually afraid." InuYasha said as Kikyo placed her soft slender hand on the son of her sire shoulder in a way of comfort. Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face and realized Kikyo only saw InuYasha as her prince and also as her friend.

"I am sorry that I Kikyo, your friend cannot assist in help in this matter. Only thing I could do is pray, and I shall pray everynight that the Gods and Buddhist will bless you with happiness once your married." She said as he hugged her for comfort. Once he let her go, he walked away with a smile. Kikyo bowed as she looked back to the painting of the bell flowers. Sesshomaru slowly approached her, she turned in bowed as he nodded his head as she rose up.

"May I come to use for you, my prince?" She asked as slowly shook his head. He watched the beautiful woman as she admired the picture, she was a bell flower herself.

**:-:-: With Kagome :-:-:**

Kagome wondered again to the market, Sango made sure Kagome had enough money for Kagome told her the incident with one of the merchants. Kagome brought fruit and placed them in a beautifully woven basket. InuYasha was once again in his street attire. He remembered the maiden he had seen the other day, he smiled. She noticed him too and a small smile appeared on her face. They walked up to each other.

"I see you have money this time." He said as she nodded.

"Yes, I do not want another episode of last time. But I am still grateful of your kindness in saving me." Kagome bowed once again as he nodded.

"Its okay, I could not stand to see a young girl such as yourself be killed." He said as she smiled larger this time.

"You are too kind, sir." She said as she looked at the sun to see it will set soon, "I must be going, sayonara." She bowed slightly as he watched the maiden leave.

"Why is she here?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! I made Kikyo have blue eyes because I didn't want her to look similar to Kagome. It would add confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Three:**_

_A secret affair?  
_

_Don't you dare!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his room as Kikyo sat beside him on his bed, he cupped her hands with his as he was sitting toward her and she towards him, their eyes were set on each other. InuYasha, Aimi, and Mari were watching through the door.

"I want to confess something to you." Sesshomaru spoke softly as Kikyo nodded. Sesshomaru could sense his siblings aura and smell them, but he did not want to ruin the moment no matter how irratated he was by their nosy selves but it was shocking to know Aimi was watching but Mari must of forced her. Kikyo could sense their auras as well, she couldn't help but smile but she remaind focused on Sesshomaru, "Kikyo, I am in love with you and only you. I cannot hide these feelings inside any longer and if my sire say this is dishonor because you are a servant to this castle, then I do not care. Even though my love for you can only be secret then it shall be but I want you to know about my eternal love for you." He said as he saw her eyes were glassy.

"My prince, my beautiful prince...Your words touch the only thing that beats inside me, which is called the Heart. My love for you shall be eternal and even though I must clean thy rooms of this castle and serve to you and my sire, I will never betray you. But I fear of betraying my sire since he had kept me when my parents sent me away, I am afraid that he will be angered by this." Kikyo spoke as she looked down but Sesshomaru held her hands tighter.

"Then I shall take the blame, I would no, I WILL convince him of not hurting you or shunning you away because you have provided excellent service of this kingdom, this castle, and this family. My little bell flower I want to take your hand in marriage but I cannot for we are in two different worlds but will you please love me forever, can you devote your heart to me and only me?" He pleaded with his eyes, she had never saw this side of him he was usually intimidating but when they talked he had shown a kind side to her.

"That is too much, my prince. You cannot and should not do something so vile. I am not worthy of such love for you are in a higher class then I." Her eyes looked away from his gold ones and down the floor.

"Is my love not what you request? Am I filthy and unworthy of this maiden?" His voice sounded broken, she shook her head and looked up at him as he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I am afraid that your father would think you are dishonorable, you are indeed the prince I love since I first was brought here. You are always worthy of this maiden." He held her tightly making sure his armor did not hurt her. InuYasha had to admit that he slightly jealous for he had feelings for the maiden as well, and he still does. Aimi was wiping tears, she was happy for her eldest brother. Mari kept gagging along with InuYasha. They fell through the screen of the door 'causing the lovers to look over at them.

"Uhm. I can explain." Mari started off as Kikyo giggled and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Onii-sama, Mari dragged me here." Aimi spilled as Sesshomaru glared at Mari.

"Why did you do that Mari-chan?" Sesshomaru asked as Mari glared at Aimi and her face flushed pink from embarrassment.

"BECAUSE SHE. . .she. . .she is my sister and I as a sister are suppose to drag the nice one." Mari explained before running off. InuYasha scoffed and walked away as if nothing happen. Aimi stood there as Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I can fix that." Aimi said pointing to the door.

"Its okay Aimi-chan, don't worry about it for now." Sesshomaru said as Aimi shook her head.

"What if daddy or mommy come?" Aimi asked as Sesshomaru looked down as Kikyo did as well.

"Just send someone in here to fix it." Sesshomaru said as Kikyo stood up.

"I should return to my duties, good bye my prince." Kikyo bowed as she gave Aimi as smile as left. Sesshomaru looked Aimi when she walked over to him.

"Daddy won't find out, right?" Aimi asked as Sesshomaru caressed the top of her head.

"Hopefully." Sesshomaru sighed.

**:-:-: With InuYasha :-:-:**

He was wondering around until his mind suddenly flickered and image of Kagome. He began thinking about a few questions he might asked when he saw her, he wanted to know more of this strange girl. Kikyo was fixing the sheets of his bed, carefully and gracefully. There was a lot of happiness and warmth in her aura, he guessed it was because of Sesshomaru confession. Her smiles weren't really seen as much but they were showing a lot more now. She looked up at him and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Hello my prince, how are you?" She asked as she straightened up seeing the bed was already made up for him.

"Hello Kikyo-sama, I see that you are very happy." InuYasha said with slight disgust the maiden only giggled and nodded.

"Yes, your brother is a very intriguining man that I am surprised loves this unworthy servant." She said as she walked over to InuYasha, standing in front of him.

"What do you love about my brother?" InuYasha curiously asked.

"Even though he may seem cold and intimitading, his soft side is shown to me and only me. That makes me happy that I can bring out that warm side of him, because that means that he truly cares for me. He is strong and wise, his beauty is skin deep and on the outside." Kikyo said as she looked at the door to see Sesshomaru talking to his father.

"Ah, I see." InuYasha said as he turned to see his father nodded and patting Sesshomaru's shoulder encouragingly.

"Your father seems very proud of you and Sesshomaru." Kikyo said as she seen Sesshomaru nod and walk away.

"I don't know about him being proud of me, I just know he favors Sesshomaru." InuYasha sighed as Kikyo looked up at him feeling sympathy.

"Your father talks about you with your mother saying how strong and bold you are getting over the years. He's happy he has two honorable heirs." InuYasha smiled from her words. Kikyo gave him a warm smile before leaving. InuYasha sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. Her words repeated in his mind, _'Your father talks about you with your mother saying how strong and bold your getting over the years. . .' _He grinned. _'I wonder if I would be a good ruler? I'm sure Sesshomaru would take a long time to die or pass the throne.'_ InuYasha grunted. _'Sesshomaru gets everything first, but at least I have Tetsusaiga. Something he wants and I have! But then again he has Tenseiga, the revival sword and the all mighty Bakusaiga.'_ InuYasha groaned. _'I hate him, I hate him! He has everything!'_ InuYasha fell on his back as he looked up at the ceiling and thought about the brown eyed girl.

"I wonder when I'll see her again, maybe we can talk even more." InuYasha asked out loud.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. I know I didn't put in detail in why Sesshomaru loves Kikyo that much and he wasn't acting like himself very well, but it just makes the story sappy!

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! I made Kikyo have blue eyes because I didn't want her to look similar to Kagome. It would add confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Just a little fun,  
_

_In the streets!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

InuYasha had put on his street clothes and left the castle secretly once again, he looked for the brown eyed girl. She was walking with a basket of fruit in her hands, he follow behind silently. He saw that she was leaving the West, maybe to return home. He followed anyway and then walked next to her.

"Hey, you can't leave by yourself. Its dangerous." InuYasha said as the girl looked up at him.

"I can handle myself thank you very much, I am never a damsel in distress." Kagome held her head up high with a small "Hmph." after her comment.

"Yeah, and when I giant Daiyoukai comes to kill you, what are you going to do then?" He asked as she paused for a minute."

"Uh. . ." She trailed off as he snickered.

"Exactly." He said as she glared at him.

"Why are you here anyway? Why do you always bother me? Are you some type of stalker?" Kagome asked as he shook his head.

"I just like saving you, besides I can go whatever I want I own these lands!" He said as she gasped.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Well, my father does but I am one of the heir. I'm Prince InuYasha." He said as she blinked a few times in amazement.

"Wow, why would you want to walk besides someone such as I?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Your different from other girls, and I want to have fun before I am force to marry." He said as she nodded.

"Do you know who the girl is?" Her eyes reverted from the ground to him and all he did was shake his head.

"I don't want to get married but my father is forcing me to." He sighed as she did a small frown. 'Poor guy, the guy Kiyome is suppose to be betrothed to she doesn't even care who he is or what he looks like, she just wants to brag.' Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a warm smile as he did a small one she couldn't see.

"No need to be sorry, I have to do it for the sake of my Kingdom." He proudly stated, "I'll help you get home, I don't want you to get hurt or anything." He said as she nodded.

"Thanks for protecting me, I really appreciate it." Kagome then took a peach and took one bite of it. When she chewed and swallow it she stopped walking. InuYasha noticed and stopped as well, he turned to her with a questioning look.

"Do you want a fruit?" She asked as he shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said as she then walked up towards him and they walked beside each other.

"Is life hard in the position your in especially since your a. . ." Kagome trailed off afraid to say the word.

"Hanyou?" He said as she nodded, "It was hard at first because the villagers and some of the servants use to say how horrible I was and all, and how my mother was a whore and such." He said as she frowned.

"That's so cruel and mean!" Kagome said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Yeah, but I don't care what they say anymore and neither does my mother. She loves my father and me, our little siblings, and my older brother even though he is not her child she still thinks he is. She would do anything for us, and she gave me courage. The people ain't going to shut up about it, so, why let it hurt you?" He said as she nodded.

"Your right and its amazing how strong your mother cares for you all." She said as the wind rustled through their hair.

"Right." He said, "My older brother Sesshomaru didn't even like her or me, he hated us but then I guess we grew on him."

"That's pretty nice." Kagome added as InuYasha nodded.

"Sometimes she's a bit too nice." He said as she did a small giggle.

"I know how she feels, I sometimes act that way and I was wondering how come your getting married and not your older brother Sesshomaru?" She asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know but I know he's in love with one of the servants in our castle, she's really kind and beautiful. I even use to love her but I know my sire would never approve of it." He said as she did a small frown, "But unlike Sesshomaru I am not bold enough to break all the rules, he is going to do that with her because for the first time I've ever seen he is truly in love." InuYasha snorted. "Love is for losers."

"Is not!" Kagome protested as InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Love gets you into trouble and causes unnecessary violence." He folded his arms as she stomped her foot.

"No! Love makes your heart feel warm and at ease, it makes you feel safe! Love should be spread not fought against!" Kagome bit another piece of her peach with a victorious smile.

"Right, whatever you say wench." He said as she then stopped her tracks.

"I AM NOT A WENCH!" She shouted as he covered his sensitive ears.

"Whatever, just drop the subject your hurting my EARS!" He said as she rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. Then a demon approached in front of the two, he seemed angry and vicious. It was a giant snake demon, InuYasha had put his right arm in front of Kagome, lucky thing he carried his Tetsusaiga with him everywhere, "Stand back." He said as she nodded and stood a few feet behind him. He took out his giant fanged sword near its hilt. Kagome thought it weighed a ton but the way he held it, it seemed light as a feather. He stood there as the demon was slowly making its way to attack, he was finding the fissure or scar between colliding demonic winds of him and the snake demon. One he found the scar he slashed through and did his battle cry. "KAZE NO KIZU!" large light waves slashed through the demon making the demon cry in agony. InuYasha stood there as the light dimmed down and the demon was in ashes. Kagome looked amaze as she ran to his side.

"Wow, I thought you had a regular katana." She said as he huffed, a little bit conceited, "Your really strong. . uhm. . .wait, what's your name?" She asked.

"InuYasha." He said as they began to walk.

"InuYasha. . ." Kagome whispered remembering the name fully now, "Inu-chan sounds cute." She giggled as his eyes widened.

"NO!" He yelled, "Don't call me that!"

"Inu-chan, Inu-chan, Inu-chan." She chanted, teasing the poor half demon.

**:-:-: 3 Hours Later :-:-:**

"I'm really tired." Kagome yawned as InuYasha went towards the woods.

"We'll rest then, I'll go get some wood." He said as she sat down and looked up at the starry nighttime sky. Once InuYasha came back with wood and made a fire Kagome laid down and instantly fell asleep. InuYasha watched her sleep soundly.

**:-:-: The Next Day :-:-:**

InuYasha and Kagome headed out at dawn.

"Why did you leave home anyway?" He asked as she looked down.

"I wanted to see my friend, who is a daughter of a noble in your castle. My sister makes me act like her servant for some reason, she abuses me really." She said as InuYasha frowned.

"You shouldn't let your sister take control, she's probably thinking your always going to be weak and whenever she says jump you'll be saying 'How High' don't be such a coward, stand up for yourself." He said as she nodded, he was right and she knew it all to well. After hours of walking and conversation, they reached the South's gate, the guards nodding knowing who she was. She turned to InuYasha.

"Well, this my stop." Kagome looked into the amber eyes that were piercing her brown ones.

"When will I get to see you again?" He asked as she blushed a little and smiled.

"Soon, I'm pretty sure." The two stood there in silence, "Uhm. Well, good bye Inu-chan." She giggled and pecked his cheeks before running through the open gates. InuYasha didn't know if he should be happy or pissed off. He turned around and headed home, this time he ran.

**:-:-: Inside The Castle, Kagome's room :-:-:**

Kagome sneaked into her room and looked around to see her sister had not noticed her absence. She sighed as she laid down on the bed, as soon as she became comfortable her sister slammed opened the door.

"Where have you been?!" Kiyome shouted as Kagome cursed under her breath.

"I went out." Kagome simply said as Kiyome marched over and slapped her sister hard on her face making Kagome fall on the hard floor.

"Who said you could go out? I said to stay in your room for two days!" Kiyome shouted as Kagome held back her tears she then remember InuYasha's words, _'Don't be such a coward, stand up for yourself!'_ Kagome stood up as her sister looked surprise by her actions.

"YOUR NOT MOTHER NOR FATHER!" Kagome yelled making Kiyome's eyes widen in shock, "You can't tell me what to do! I will tell mother and father of your vicious actions as well. I can't take it anymore!" Kagome yelled as Kiyome growled and stormed off. Kagome felt relieved she felt she had done something so magnificent. "Thank you InuYasha. . ." Kagome whispered with a smile on her face.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! InuYasha and Kagome kinda reminds me of a Cinderella/Aladdin love.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Five:**_

_Honor bound  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

**:-:-: Three Months Later :-:-:**

InuYasha and Kagome continued their secret encounters and journey back and forth to each Kingdom, they enjoyed each others company but now it was coming to the point where InuYasha must meet his soon to be wife. He dressed in his royal attire as usual and looked in the mirror and did a small sigh.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Aimi asked as she came into the room, she would sometimes smell a rosemary lavender scent around him which caused her to think he was involved with another woman.

"I don't want to get married." He grunted as Aimi frowned a bit.

"Poor onii-sama." Aimi walked over and hugged his leg, he caressed the top of her head.

"Thanks for being concerned nee-chan." He said as she let go and nodded before skipping off to her room. Kikyo then came in the room with his sword in her hand, she had neatly polished as he asked.

"Are you ready to meet her prince InuYasha?" Kikyo asked feeling a little remorse for the hanyou.

"I am, thanks for polishing my sword Kikyo-sama." He said as he took the sword from her hands and placed it in his sash before walking out the room. Kikyo followed quietly behind before she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I am so very sorry my prince." She bowed half way as Sesshomaru lifted her chin.

"There is no need to apologize, my dear." He did a small smile as she blushed a little.

"I-I should be going now, I have to inform your father that prince InuYasha is ready." Her voice stuttered in the beginning before returning to it normal calmness but knowing Sesshomaru, he wanted to have things his way.

"I'll send someone else to inform him." He monotonously said as he took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Prince Sesshomaru, are we going to share another moment of intimacy?" She boldly asked.

"Is that what you want?" He asked as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I was just wondering." Her eyes looked down at the floor as he only smirked.

**:-:-: With InuYasha :-:-:**

As much as InuYasha liked to run to his destination he was forced to ride in a carriage with his father, mother, and three servants. His father and Mother sat side by side in front of him wearing their original Emperor and Empress garbs. InuYasha looked at the ground as he was ranting in his mind._ 'Stupid marriage, stupid pops, I can't even believe mom is agreeing with him on this!'_ He let out a small sigh.

"What is wrong my son, do you not like to see the Southern Kingdom?" The royal and strong Inu Daiyoukai asked his son.

"Its not that my sire, it is just I do not want to be wed to a person I know that I will probably never love." InuYasha was going to be truth spoken, he hated everything about this and maybe if he could convince his father it will work.

"I am sorry my son, but you must marry this girl. I do not want to force you to marry her of course I want you to find love as I did with your mother." Inu No Taisho stated as Izayoi smiled holding her husband's hand.

"Then why must I marry her?" He asked as Inu No Taisho let out a small sigh.

"In order for an alliance between the broken trust Kingdom's the Southern land Emperor wants his eldest daughter to be married by one of our sons." He said as InuYasha then growled a bit.

"Then how come you did not let Sesshomaru marry off this girl?" He asked with semi-anger in his tone.

"Sesshomaru cannot marry for he is the one to be prepared the army if the Southern alliance would disobey us and start war since they cannot be trusted." Inu No Taisho said to his son as InuYasha sighed in defeat.

"I understand now sire." He said as Inu No Taisho nodded as Izayoi studied her son. After long hours the carriage came to the stop, InuYasha sighed as he stepped out after his father and mother. They headed into the castle crossing the bridge to see the beautiful clear lake. They went inside the marble designed kingdom. A man who had short violet hair and green eyes came down the steps as his wife who had curly shoulder-length hair and brown eyes came down beside him as did their daughters. One daughter had dark purple hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She smiled ever so brightly as the hanyou, he knew that was the one he was suppose to marry. The other daughter, was what made his eyes grow wide. Her wavy long black hair was now in a bun with princess curls at each side of her face, and her dark brown eyes were on him and never left him. He could see it in her eyes that she was hurt.

"Ah, Emperor Inu No Taisho, it is a pleasure." The man said as they both bowed. The woman walked off and engaged in their own conversation it seems the two got along pretty well. InuYasha stood beside his father and bowed to the South Emperor when it was appropriate.

"This is my daughter Kiyome, your future princess." He said as Kiyome cursory, "This is her sister Kagome." He introduced as Kagome bowed as InuYasha bowed halfway. Inu No Taisho decided to give InuYasha time and walked off with the Southern Emperor who wanted to engaged in peace and the wedding. Kiyome grabbed InuYasha arm tightly and walked off with him.

"Do as you wish sister, I would like time alone with him." Kiyome demanded as Kagome sighed and nodded before heading to her room. InuYasha watched Kagome become far from his reach hoping he could see the plea in his eyes for her to stay. "I can't wait until our marriage, your such a honor bound and handsome prince." Kiyome started off as InuYasha rolled his eyes, _'She thought I was going to be dishonorable and ulgy or something?' _InuYasha asked himself. "I bet our children would be beautiful." She started as InuYasha wanted to bang his head into the roman pillar near the garden entrance which she was leading him too. After the several hours of her self-absorbent conversation a maid asked for her assitance causing her to leave him, he ran off inside and ran up stairs to look for Kagome. Kagome was in her carefully combing the curls out of her hair. He could smell the salt tears she had cried. She looked over at him.

"Why are you not with my sister?" She asked as she looked away, "I am sure she is more fascinating then me."

"Are you kidding me? I might just have to kill myself if I marry her." He said sitting next to her on her bed, "I don't understand why your so upset." He watched her as she rubbed her nose.

"I am not upset, I was just thinking about something and I have a mere cold." Kagome lied as InuYasha shook his head.

"Liar." He said bluntly. Kagome look at him and laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just hate to know that you'll be marrying my sister. She'll never let me live it down." Kagome nodded as InuYasha then realized Kiyome is the one who pushed Kagome around.

"Why do you let her get to you?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I have stood up to her a couple of times but she is still my older sister, I must respect her." Kagome was honor bound. InuYasha stood up and walked towards the door way and looked both ways just to be sure no one was watching. Kagome stood up, "Is something wrong Inu-chan?" She asked as his left eye twitched.

"No." He growled as he shut the door Shoji door and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and breathed in her rosemary jasmine scent, she liked to switch up a bit but there was always that rosemary smell. His amber eyes studied her as she looked at him with confusion. 'What is he thinking?' She asked herself he moved his head down and planted a soft yet warm kiss on her small lips. Kagome never kissed a man before besides her father, and that kiss was on the cheek but this was something new. Kagome wanted more so she leaned in and made the kiss deeper, he held onto her lithe form as her arms wrapped around his neck. If this could last forever they would happily except that but they couldn't, he was to be married and she had to watch him marry her horrible sister. InuYasha pulled away which made Kagome a little angry but she realized it was best he did. He looked down as he heard his father calling his name.

"I must depart Kagome, but can you visit sometime soon?" He asked as Kagome smiled.

"I will try." She nodded as he caressed her cheek gently.

"InuYasha!" His father cried as InuYasha let her go and ran in human speed out of her room and walked down the steps to see his father lucky thing Kiyome caught up with him and held his arm and InuYasha plastered a fake smile on his face. Inu No Taisho arched an eyebrow as he smelled another scent different from Kiyome's on his son, what was the hanyou doing?

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! InuYasha and Kagome kinda reminds me of a Cinderella/Aladdin love.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Six:**_

_A Horrible Blow  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

The more InuYasha and Kagome met, the more difficult it came for them to separate. One day morning Kikyo came dashing to InuYasha's room while he slept.

"Prince InuYasha!" Kikyo whispered as she shook him. He groaned and ipened his eyes to see tears staining the maiden's cheeks. He sat up and looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong Kikyo-sama?" He asked as she looked down.

"Your father was told that the wedding must be on a earlier schedule." Her voice was a bit hoarse as she knew how much InuYasha would be hurt for her told her the secret fair of him and his future wife sister, "The wedding is in two days." InuYasha was filled with rage. 'How could they do this to him! To Kagome!" He growled as he got up from his bed and put on a satin robe.

"I shall speak to my father about this!" InuYasha proudly stated as he stomped off to his Father's corridors. Kikyo only followed behind but was a bit fatigued for a reason InuYasha could not his finger on before he decided to open the giant doors of his sire's room, he looked at the maiden as she panted, "Is there something wrong?" He asked as she shook her head.

"I am fine, speak to our sire." She bowed and left, walking this time. InuYasha opened the doors to see his father with his head down and Izayoi rubbed his back in comfort.

"Father! What is the meaning of the wedding being in two days!" He shouted as his father turned to look at him.

"My son, I am sorry I did not expect for this to happen the Southern Emperor insisted of marriage right away." The great demon said as InuYasha realized his father was not to blame.

"I am sorry sire, forgive me." InuYasha walked out the room without seeing his father and mother look at their son with a bit of sadness. He heard the doors shut behind him as he went to his room.

**:-:-: With Kagome :-:-:**

"Father! Why are you making the wedding so early?" Kagome asked as she tried to fight back tears.

"Because your sister insisted on it, she claims she is in love with the Prince of the Westernlands." Her father nodded as Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"I. . .Why I can't get married? Why is it she that must get married?" Kagome asked as the Emperor looked surprise.

"Surely, what man would of loved a beautiful princess in atrocious clothing? You should of wore more of your imperial Kimono then those rags you call clothes." He hissed as his wife looked at him with anger. Kagome ran off crying as she could not believe her world was crashing, she finally had someone who listened to her, protected her, and loved her more than anyone else and he had to marry her sister, the evil sister who tortured her since her younger years. What can she do now?

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yes, I made it short! To add suspense, so, ha ha cliffie! :3

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! InuYasha and Kagome kinda reminds me of a Cinderella/Aladdin love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." _Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_A Night Of Love, A Day Of Horror  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

_'One more day. . '_ The Hanyou thought as he then made his thoughts go on about the brown eyed girl constantly, he wanted to touch her and explore the depths of her heart but he would never, NEVER openly admit that. _'Kagome. . .'_ He closed his eyes as the blankness of his mind then showed Kagome's smile with a white shining light behind her resembling her as an angel. He never thought he would be so attached to anyone, he never even had these strong feelings for the maiden that served the castle, what affect did this human girl have on him? InuYasha had his eye now half-lidded as he stared into the ceiling in a daze. He wanted to see her, his heart was aching. _'Does she think about me like I think about her?'_ He asked himself as he let out a sigh. Kikyo had opened the shoji door to his room after bowing so he would acknowledge her. InuYasha sat up as Kikyo stood in front of him.

"I wanted to check on you, prince InuYasha." Her voice was soft and somber as usual he only smiled because the maiden was concerned of his well being, she was a true friend that he will now express his secrets to and seek for advice more often then he had before.

"I am trying to feel fine, but I miss her and I am afraid to see her because then I will be having more difficulties in letting her go." InuYasha finally found himself saying as the maiden only smiled.

"Then go to her and stop this pointless wedding." She had gave him a blanket and turned away, she opened the shoji door before she was caught off.

"Thank you and by the way, when will **_she_** come?" He asked as the maiden merely smiled.

"Soon, very soon." Kikyo stepped forward and closed the shoji behind her. InuYasha looked at the street clothing as he could smell the magnificent rosemary jasmine on them. He then had a flash back of their last encounter:

_"I have stood up to her a couple of times but she is still my older sister, I must respect her." Kagome was honor bound. InuYasha stood up and walked towards the door way and looked both ways just to be sure no one was watching. Kagome stood up, "Is something wrong Inu-chan?" She asked as his left eye twitched._

_"No." He growled as he shut the door Shoji door and walked over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and breathed in her rosemary jasmine scent, she liked to switch up a bit but there was always that rosemary smell. His amber eyes studied her as she looked at him with confusion. He moved his head down and planted a soft yet warm kiss on her small lips._

He sighed a bit as he looked at his clothes. He changed into them, it took him about an hour as he took off, to see the beautiful princess. He ran until he reached a river, her scent was all over but this time she took the scent of rosemary lavender, the scent he smelt the first time he met her. He liked this scent more because was as beautiful as a Lavender flower. He walked over to the river, he noticed night had fallen quick and why would a helpless princess be out this late? He saw her feet in the water, she wore her rags as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she gasped but then calmed down realizing who it was.

"I wanted to escape from Kiyome and our parents, they bothered me with overbearing opinion in what to wear." Kagome sighed as the half demon sat next to her.

"Parents and siblings can be stupid." He said as she did a small laugh, he wanted to cheer her up and he only did a small smile as he realized he accomplished a goal. She looked at him with a large smile, he always seemed to cause her to feel ease.

"Yes, they can. . .but it not their fault they are blind to what is real, fake, and cannot be seen in front of them when it comes to their children." He nodded with her statement as the two looked up at the harvest Moon. InuYasha looked over at the girl, who's eyes had a ominous light to them from the Moons' light. At that very moment he pulled her close to him, she was a bit startled but accepted his embrace he then gently laid her down as their hands were mended. With curious eyes Kagome studied his features, his silver hair was usually covered by his hood but it seem to fell from his actions, it was loose, neatly combed, and glowed as it was bathed in the Moons' light, his amber eyes were alluring, his lips were in a smirk as she could see his fangs only a little, this man had indeed capture her heart and soul, not by affections but physically too, he crashed his lips against hers, the tip his tongue ran softly against her small yet full lips, what was he thinking? Were they going to explore physical connection? If so, she would share anything with her beloved hanyou, as she had hoped they had a night of intimacy under the Moon and the soothing flow of the river near them.

**:-:-: The Next Day :-:-:**

_In the morning. . ._

InuYasha fluttered his eyes open as the Sun had bothered him, he looked over at the lithe sleeping form next to him, they had shared a night of passion that he would never forget or regret. He ran his fingers through her wavy hair, with a smile plastered on his face. His bare toned chest was shown as he looked at his shoulders to see the marks she left on him. Who knew this sweet and innocent princess, would be so aggressive yet gentle at the same time. With his movement she had stirred awake with a small moan escaping her parted lips. Her eyes looked up at him as a small blush crept upon her cheeks. She could not believe they had done something mostly married couples do, but in their case they aren't getting married and their coupling was secret. The two looked at each other with a smile but it soon faded as they remembered what this day was, the day he would marry her horrible, wicked, evil sister. Kagome bathed in the river along with InuYasha, they even acted as children. Splashing each other and laughing or giggling as they enjoyed each others company, once they were dry and fully clothed this part was the second hardest, the first part would be Kagome watching him marry and him marrying her sister. The two stood in front of each other as Kagome forced the tears that threatened to fall, InuYasha looked down at the ground as he was lost for words. The two said nothing and simply walked in different directions, they did not turn back because if they did. They would of ran away from their duties which would of made their honor waver, and they both were stubborn and had pride. When InuYasha returned home, everyone was almost ready for the wedding ceremony, Kikyo walked over to the stiff yet sad friend of hers.

"I am sorry, prince InuYasha." Her voice was hurt because she could sense the pain radiating from him, she hugged him as he hugged her back tightly. He needed comfort and was happy that she provided this for him. When InuYasha let go she did not look into his gaze for more hurt and anger was shown in them, she walked away as Sesshomaru awaited her and took her hand and walked down to the giant entrance of the wedding chapel. It was a large Japanese traditional chapel, once InuYasha was dressed he sat in the middle a few feet away from the chapel as a few feet in front of him were steps where his bride would be escorted up to. He saw his family on the right side, the soldiers in between and all of the Kingdoms of the land and his own people in the mix. Kagome had found her friend Sango, she had held onto Sango and explained what had happened recently, Sango sighed as her friend was getting into deeper and deeper trouble. Once Kiyome came in her white Kimono with a veil, her father's brother escorted her up the steps for the father did not come but the mother was nearby. Kiyome and her uncle walked slowly as InuYasha grew furious as how close she was getting, once she was now by his side he stood as the two walked side by side to the chapel but then. . .

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted as she ran in the center, Sesshomaru only smirked as he made the army lower their weapons. Everyone gasped in shock, Inu No Taisho looked at the girl curiously but Izayoi merely smiled along with Sango and Kikyo. InuYasha and Kiyome turned around, InuYasha reached out for her but then an army of the Southern Land came in front of him blocking him away from Kagome and Sesshomaru had no choice but to do the same but somehow, Kagome and InuYasha quickly made their way through and touched each others hands but it was too late many of the soldiers pulled them away making their hold loosen, then there was an ambush. Inu No Taisho expected no less from the Southern Emperor but he did not know he would foolishs put innocent in danger as well as his people, wife, and daughters.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled reaching for her once more.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome responded with a shout as they tried more to push themselves through the soldiers blocking them, only to find they were still not strong enough. InuYasha was angry that his sword was not beside him. He punched a few guards as he tried to make his way through Kagome but she was being pulled further back, she was afraid and wanted InuYasha to come to her aid but when he was near her, an a spear was pierced through him, near his heart. Kagome's eyes widen as she watched her beloved prince fall with blank eyes, the soldiers unblocked letting her run to him, she held onto the bleeding body of her lover. "INUYASHA!!" She cried as tears fell down her face, she was crying as the war of the Western and Southern lands began. . .

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

Yes, suspense it was captivates the readers and I am sure you guys are pissed off because I did it twice and this part is reaaaaaaaaaly eye catching! Sorry my adorable readers forgive this cruel author! :3

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! Forbidden love sounds sweet and thrilling, damn I wish I was in Kikyo's or Kagome's place right now. Two fine brothers, forbidden love. -Sigh.- I wish I was an anime girl with a life like this, their love now reminds me of a Romeo and Juliet sorta thing as the story progressed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi, Reiama, and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." _Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_The Smell Of Blood  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagome held the half demon in her arms as his struggling arms were around her waist. She cried as she watched the blood pool become larger.

"Kagome. . ." The half demon spoke weakly as he took every ounce of his strength to sit up as Sesshomaru and his soldiers protected them during the war, "I want you to get out of here." He said as she shook her head.

"No, no. . .I'm not leaving without you!" She cried as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He only chuckled and wiped her tears away with a quick stroke of his thumbs.

"Your so hard headed." He coughed as he slowly moved forward and placed his forehead against hers looking deep in her chocolate eyes, "Get out of here. . ."He said in a demanding tone, she sighed. He kissed her passionately, once he broke the kiss he took off his fire rat coat and placed it over her. "Just in case." He smiled and she in return gave him one, she had finally let go of him and ran away. She saw Sango with two other women and caught up with them. It was Kikyo and Izayoi. The four girls held hands and ran off into the castle, they went down into a basement. Kikyo and Izaiyoi lifted the planks because under the basement was something to similar to a lair. Once they got under the fixed the planks and made it seem no one was there at all.

"I don't want InuYasha to die alone." Kagome leaned her back against the wall sliding down slowly as she felt the ground and slowly tears formed.

"InuYasha is strong, my son will pull through." Izayoi said as Kagome looked up at her, InuYasha looked like her in his human form but the woman was remarkably beautiful. Kikyo had sat near her, she opened her arms as Kagome immediately accept her embrace and cried on the woman's shoulder. Kikyo rubbed the back of the young girl's head with long and slow gentle strokes to make her feel at ease, Kagome found herself falling asleep in the woman's embrace. Sango looked at her friend with remorse, she would she could help.

"It might take days for us to get out of here." Sango said as Izayoi nodded.

"But there is food storage here, so we will not starve." Izayoi informed the woman and two young girls. Then four people came from out a hidden room, it was two girls and two woman. One girl had long silky light lavender colored hair that ended above her ankles, she had purple blindfolds so her eyes could not be seen, she wore a black chinese dress that had red and gold dragons sprialing around each other, long black sleeve like gloves, slits that came up to her hips, and black flat shoes. She had a two katana's crossed like an X on her back with a invisible looking strap to support them. She was human and the other girl was a half demon and she wore the same looking outfit but her outfit was a diffrent color and designs, hers was a red dress with gold flower designs and red flat shoes. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were a violet color as well as the monk who stood beside her with a staff in his hands, he had short black hair that was placed in a small ponytail, he seemed kind. The other man had short and shaggy dark brown hair with dark blue eyes and his skin was a light tan, he had smile in face causing the woman to presume they were harmless but he was a full fledge panther demon but Kikyo could sense no evil radiating from none of them.

"We protected the children Lady Izayoi." The panther demon spoke as he waved his hands to see Aimi, Mari, and Kohaku running towards the woman.

"Lord Inu No Taisho has told us to protect you, if you need our assitance we will gladly give it to you." The purple haired woman said.

"Thank you Miroku, Rider, Aya, and Reiama." Izayoi bowed as they returned the favor. Rider had took a stool and remove the planks and climbed up as Reiama followed behind, Miroku and Aya were to stay behind.

"Sango, will father be okay?" Kohaku asked as Sango nodded.

"Don't worry Kohaku, father will be fine and so will everyone else." She caressed her hand atop of his head as Mari clung onto Kikyo as Aimi clung onto Izayoi.

**:-:-: Outside The Castle :-:-:**

InuYasha went to his feet and pulled the spear out, he wasn't going to die this way, he swore on it. He then saw the Tetsusaiga flying in his air, he caught it in mid-air and looked over to the direction where it came from, it was their father who was now fighting the Southern Emperor. InuYasha nodded to his father as he unsheathed the now large fang and fought beside his brother. With one swing, InuYasha saw his brother slay thousands of demons with a red flashing light that was similar to Kaze no Kizu, he looked in awe as now there were less soldiers to handle._ 'I'm coming Kagome, I promise!'_ InuYasha yelled within his thoughts as he had a look of determination spread all over his face, _'I will come back to you no matter what.'_ Then a barrier was formed with the power of the remaning soldiers, Sesshomaru growled but InuYasha decided to handle it. The blade of InuYasha's Tetsusaiga pulsated and slowly formed into a whole blade of fragmented diamonds. When the sword was whipped into an attack, many shards of spear-like diamonds shot out with the ability to penetrate any barrier. But some of the shards pierced the soliders and Sesshomaru and InuYasha both performed their attack, Sesshomaru's attack was called Kuro No Hikari **((Dark Light))** and InuYasha performed Kaze No Kizu wiping everyone out beside their father and the Southern emperor. InuYasha instantly fell to his knees as he held his hand over his wound as blood slowly dripped to the cement. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and went in the direction of the scent of his mate. InuYasha stood and weakly followed after Sesshomaru because he knew his brother was looking for Kikyo and Kikyo would of made sure Kagome was safe.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! Forbidden love sounds sweet and thrilling, damn I wish I was in Kikyo's or Kagome's place right now. Two fine brothers, forbidden love. -Sigh.- I wish I was an anime girl with a life like this, their love now reminds me of a Romeo and Juliet sorta thing as the story progressed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi, Reiama, and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." _Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_Almost The End  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagome stirred awake as she felt the fire rat coat still draped over her.

"What's happening?" She mumbled as then a memory struck her:

_"Kagome. . ." The half demon spoke weakly as he took every ounce of his strength to sit up as Sesshomaru and his soldiers protected them during the war, "I want you to get out of here." He said as she shook her head._

_"No, no. . .I'm not leaving without you!" She cried as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He only chuckled and wiped her tears away with a quick stroke of his thumbs._

_"Your so hard headed." He coughed as he slowly moved forward and placed his forehead against hers looking deep in her chocolate eyes, "Get out of here. . ."He said in a demanding tone, she sighed. He kissed her passionately, once he broke the kiss he took off his fire rat coat and placed it over her. "Just in case." He smiled and she in return gave him one, she had finally let go of him and ran away. _

"InuYasha. . ." Her eyes started to water but then someone jumped in front of her causing her to lose focus and jump in fear.

"Yo!" The panther demon greeted her.

"Who are you?" She asked a bit afraid as he continued to smile.

"I'm one of Lord Inu No Taisho's special soldiers, we were to protect you, the empress, noble man Hiro daughter Sango and his son Kohaku. . .and so on, you got the point." He said as she nodded.

"Why are you so down in the dumps? InuYasha wouldn't want to walk in and see you that way." He smiled still. 'How did he know about me and InuYasha?' She wondered. "I had to spy on you guys every now and then." He added before she could question him. Rider opened the plank and looked down.

"Reiama, their on their way but so are some uninvited guess so I suggest you get your tail up here and help me while Miroku and Aya will protect them down there just in case anyone sneaks though." Rider said as Reiama nodded, he ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Cheer up!" He smiled as her as she smiled as well, the guy was pretty strange. _'His smile scares me, its like his face is stuck that way.'_ Kagome thought as Reiama left.

**:-:-: With The Brothers :-:-:**

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" InuYasha roared as he slashed through countless of Southern Soldiers along with Sesshomaru. They heard other swords clash and a solider thrown passed them. InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked in the direction to see Reiama and Rider.

"We can handle it from here, hurry and go!" Rider said as the brothers nodded and ran.

"I can smell Kagome's rosemary scent." InuYasha said in a low whisper with a smile spread across his face but then his wound ached, he held onto his chest over the wound that continued to bleed. _'I don't care, I'm coming for you Kagome even if I die trying!'_ Once they reached the basement Sesshomaru broke the weak planks with harsh stomp of his foot. He heard the women gasps and the children cower.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyo cried as she ran to him, he accepted her embrace as he kissed atop of her head. Kagome got up excited looking for the half demon she loved, she waited patiently but he did not show up.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out for him as she looked over at Sesshomaru seeing if he would give her a clue, but he wasn't paying her no mind and was too busy tangled with Kikyo. Then she saw him, he jumped down breathing heavily as sweat beaded down his forehead.

"Kagome. . ." InuYasha smiled as they slowly walked up to each other. Izayoi, Aimi, and Sango looked in awe at the forbidden couple. Miroku and Aya smiled as Mari gagged.

"Oh brother, SUCK IT UP PEOPLE! We're in a middle of a war! Rider, Reiama, and dad needs our help. SUCK UP THE SAPPY MOMENT AND GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!" Mari said as they sighed, she was right for once. They all came out of the secret lair and into the basement that's when they saw Rider holding her bleeding side. The panther was trying his best to help her but Rifer was being stubborn.

"I'm fine!" Rider shouted as Reiama sighed.

"Your not fine, let me help you." He wasn't wearing his smile but this time he had his worried face.

"Help the others go see if our Lord is alright, I can handle myself." She breathed as he nodded and ran with the others. Once they reached the entrance and see millions of dead soldiers on the flower and only half a thousand survivors, they watched their sire fight. Inu No Taisho was going on strong and so was the Southern Emperor. Kagome didn't know which side to go on, her father or InuYasha's. Their eyes widen as in one stroke blood sprouted into the air and oozed out on the ground.

"No. . ."

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! Forbidden love sounds sweet and thrilling, damn I wish I was in Kikyo's or Kagome's place right now. Two fine brothers, forbidden love. -Sigh.- I wish I was an anime girl with a life like this, their love now reminds me of a Romeo and Juliet sorta thing as the story progressed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aya and Rider, also Aimi, Reiama, and Mari because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha, a prince of the royal imperial family. He was to be wed but he does not want to get married to a stranger or a person he had not found. But when he meets the sister of the woman he is betrothed to, will he be able to fight for her love? Sorta a Romeo Juliet thing: InuKag!  
_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." _Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. :3

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_The Voice Of Reason  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Inu No Taisho fell on the ground with the Southern Emperor placing his sword near the Great Taiyoukai's neck.

"I-I am going to defeat you, I a mere human!" He shouted with a victorious evil grin. Kagome's eyes started to water as she saw Izayoi, InuYasha, Sango, Mari and Aimi try to contain their sadness. Kikyo and Kohaku couldn't any longer as tears streamed down their face. Miroku, Reiama, and Aya looked down with hurt in their eyes but Kagome thought they did that so no one could see. Kagome ran over to the battle.

"Father!" She shouted as the Southern Emperor, Inu No Taisho, and rest of the grouped watched her, "Lord Inu No Taisho, you can do it. Strike down this monster!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha couldn't believe she betrayed her own father.

"Kagome. . .I'm your father! Your suppose to be on my side." Rage filtered in his voice but Kagome didn't care.

"You always loved Kiyome more than me and this war was unnecessary." Kagome looked down as tears streamed down her face. Inu No Taisho looked at the girl and then back at her father. He used Sounga to continue their fight as his side bled, but this time the Southern Emperor's heart was pierced. Kagome had silent tears slid down her eyes as she watched her father fall to the ground dead. Inu No Taisho walked up to the human girl, Kagome quickly wiped her tears and stood straight, this only made him chuckle his hearty laugh. He placed a hand on top of the girl's head. Kagome thought the man was indeed handsome, Sesshomaru took mostly his features. Kagome smiled and laughed as well because the Lord's laugh seemed to be contagious.

"Your a very brave girl, you stopped the wedding and you even tried to support me against your father." He stated as she looked up at the man, "You have my respect and you shall be honored by the west, I am sure you will be marrying my son InuYasha soon." The Kagome and InuYasha blushed and turned away causing the lord to do his hearty chuckle once again. Rider came back, she was bandaged up. The special elite soldiers bent down on one knee with their heads down. Inu No Taisho took his hand off Kagome and walked to his soldiers.

"Reiama, Rider, Miroku, and Aya. . .I have cherished the years you have served me and I cannot wait to see you accomplish the goals I place for you after the years, you all have served me well." Inu No Taisho spoke as he then walked up to his two sons.

"I am proud of you both, Sesshomaru do you think I was stupid and would not find out the affair of you and the 'once' maiden Kikyo." Inu No Taisho arched a brow as Kikyo's eyes widen and she immediately looked down, "I cannot wait to see my grandchildren, I am very anxious. I was beginning to think Sesshomaru you will remain lonely for the rest of your life even though what you did was very simple and dishonorable, I am still proud of you and you still have a strong unchanged honor." Inu No Taisho smiled at the two. Sesshomaru cracked a small smile that only his father could see. "Kikyo, you can withdraw from your servant duties if you like. InuYasha, what you did was dishonorable as well. Had an affair to your betrothed wife's sister and you both destroyed the wedding and you were almost killed, that was very, very horrifying but it was not your fault for this war and I am still proud to call you my son as well." Inu No Taisho smiled at both his sons. InuYasha smirked, he loved the attention his father gave him. Izayoi went over and walked beside her husband.

"Lets clean that wound." Kikyo said following the two. A spear came flying in the air out of nowhere, it pierced Kagome's stomach. Everyone looked around to see the angry bride-suppose to be.

"This is not over!" Kiyome shouted. Kagome fell on her back as Kikyo went with the lord instead and told Sango to take care of Kagome. Sango tried to remove the spear as Rider pulled out a pair of long iron nails fastened to opposite ends of a single chain. She smirked as she would enjoy tearing the Southern Empress apart.

"Wait. . ." Kagome whispered, "Where's mother?" She asked as Kiyome looked at her bleeding sister.

"She's right here." Kiyome dragged her unconscious mother who was behind her in between them. Kagome looked at her tied up mother and tried to reach over to her but she was too weak but Sango started addressing her wounds. Rider swung on chain side to side in a slow pace before speeding it up to the point Kiyome could not tell which was it was, she picked up another spear and came running, Rider with a quick pushed forced the nail to go forward and go right through Kiyome's neck, the girl croaked as she fell to her death, Rider pulled out the chain and sighed. The panther demon tried to cheer Kagome up as Sango applied some medicine that seemed to burn her.

"Aw, c'mon Kagome. Your stronger then this, its just medicine." He said as she glared at him.

"But the wound hurts.' She snarled as he laughed nervously.

"I get wounded everyday, so its not big deal." He smiled as she pinched Reiama.

"Ow. Such a mean lady." Reiama rubbed his arm as Kagome was cleaned up, InuYasha scooped her up in his arms bridal style as they all headed in the castle.

* * *

Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned. Yay cliffy.

**Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!! Forbidden love sounds sweet and thrilling, damn I wish I was in Kikyo's or Kagome's place right now. Two fine brothers, forbidden love. -Sigh.- I wish I was an anime girl with a life like this, their love now reminds me of a Romeo and Juliet sorta thing as the story progressed.


End file.
